


The Science Experiment

by doyoungsbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Also fluff, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chubby Johnny Suh, Feedism, M/M, Rapid weight gain, Smut, Top Moon Taeil, Weight Gain, chubby kpop, feede, feeder, moon taeil - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsbaby/pseuds/doyoungsbaby
Summary: Johnny comes home after a long day at work. He opens his fridge and he sees a mysterious red liquid in a glass. He drinks it and soon his body starts to change.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 26





	The Science Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! I hope you enjoy this story. This story was kind of out of the blue and I wrote it in like a few hours lol. Hopefully this holds y’all over till I post a few stories I’ve been working on and everything. Please vote and comment, I love to read them :)

“Taeil, are you home,” Johnny calls out as he enters their apartment. 

He drops his backpack off and removes his shoes. 

“Taeil,” Johnny calls out once again.

He walks around all over looking for him.

“He must be in his laboratory.”

Johnny walks to Taeil’s laboratory and opens the door. He sees that it’s empty and sighs. 

“Hopefully he comes home soon,” he says.

Johnny feels hungry so he walks out of Taeil’s lab. He walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge, scanning it for food. Johnny takes out some leftover Chinese food and pops it into the microwave. As his food is heating up, he looks for something to drink in the fridge. 

Johnny mysteriously comes across a glass filled with red liquid. 

“What’s this,” he ask. 

He takes the glass out and closes the fridge. He sniffs the liquid and it gives off a fruity aroma. Johnny lifts the glass to his lips and takes a sip of the drink. 

The drink tastes like heaven. Johnny loves the fruity and tangy flavors dancing on his taste buds. He downs the glass and licks his lips. The drink was refreshing and delectable. 

The microwave beeps and Johnny opens it. He grabs his food with a fork and walks over to the couch. He turns on Netflix and zones out as he eats his leftovers. 

He downs his food in the blink of an eye, not realizing how hungry he was. He puts the food container down and his stomach growls, he feels hungrier than he did before! 

Johnny gets up and walks over to his cabinet. He pulls out a family sized bag of chips with a container of Oreos. He walks back over to the couch and continues his movie, mindless stuffing his face. 

A bag of chips and a container of Oreos later, Johnny still feels hungry. As Johnny gets up to get more food, he feels his stomach rumble. He stops in his tracks and looks down at his stomach, which looks bigger than it did before. He shrugs it off as him being full and continues to get more snacks. 

Johnny grabs a box of pop tarts and donuts and begins to walk back to the couch. Johnny feels his stomach rumble again. He soon feels his pants and shirt get tight and he looks down. 

He sees his stomach grow and he starts to panic. Johnny puts his food down and he runs to the restroom. He flicks on the light and and sees himself but fatter. 

Johnny’s jean button pops off and his stomach pushes the zipper down. His shirt rips at the seams because they couldn’t take the pressure. Johnny struggles to get off his pants as they suffocate his humongous thighs. 

Johnny’s body stops growing and he lets out a sigh. He looks at his stomach and sees how it hangs down from so much fat. He lifts his arm and jiggles it, seeing all the new fat replace where his muscles were. His shakes his thighs, they’re bigger than his old waistline. Johnny lifts his stomach and rest it on the sink, looking at it in awe. He cups his man boobs and gives them a shake, making him feel aroused. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out. 

This was like Johnny’s sexual fantasy come to life. Johnny always wanted to be this big but he was scared of how Taeil would react to his kink. 

Johnny traces his stretch marks with his finger nail. He feels blood rush to his dick. 

He snaps out of his thoughts as he hears the front door open. 

“Johnny I’m home,” Taeil yells out. 

Johnny starts to feel anxious, he’s going to notice Johnny’s new weight. He takes a deep breath and pushes his feelings aside, he rather do it sooner than later. 

He opens the bathroom door and turns off the light. He walks out to the kitchen, where Taeil was looking for something in the fridge.

“Hey Taeil,” Johnny mumbles. 

Taeil turns around and his eyes go wide. 

“Uh... hey Johnny. I guess you drank the red liquid in the glass,” Taeil bites his lip.

Johnny nods,” yeah.....”

“That was my newest science experiment,” Taeil explains,” I was going to test it to see if it works by testing it on some rats, but clearly it does.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” he apologizes. 

“It’s fine,” Taeil reassures,” the weight actually looks good on you.” 

Johnny’s cheeks heat up as Taeil walks over to him. 

“I knew how much you wanted to indulge in your sexual fantasy, now it’s like your dream come true,” Taeil whispers into his ear. 

He wraps his arms around his waist and pulls Johnny against him. He begins to massage Johnny’s stomach. 

“It’s actually fucking hot. Seeing all your fat rolls and stomach jiggle with every step. Your thighs constantly rubbing against each other. And your double chin wobble when you do anything.” 

Johnny feels his erection throb. Taeil begins to kiss his lips. Johnny kisses back and they begin to make out. 

Taeil and Johnny make out as the walk to the couch. Taeil breaks the kiss and push Johnny down on the couch. He gets in between his thighs and continues to kiss him. He leaves a trail of kisses down his stomach, making Johnny squirm. 

Taeil sits up and unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants. He removes his shirt, leaving him only in his underwear. Taeil pulls down Johnny’s underwear and grins at the sight of Johnny’s hard cock. 

Taeil runs his thumb over Johnny’s tip and he moans out. 

“Taeil please,” Johnny begs. 

Taeil begins jack him off, taking things slow at first but then speeding it up. Johnny moans under Taeil as he pleasures him. 

“Taeil, I-I’m about to c-cum,” he shutters. 

Right before Johnny cums, Taeil puts his mouth on his tip. Johnny reaches his climax and cums into Taeil’s mouth. He sits up and swallows his seed as he watches Johnny moan and pant. He comes down from his climax and Taeil grins. 

“God, that’s so fucking hot,” Taeil smiles,” now let me do it again to you.” 

Taeil splits Johnny’s legs and gets in between them. He places himself at Johnny’s entrance and teases him by rimming. Johnny’s boner instantly comes back as he’s turned on. 

Taeil inserts himself into him and he moans out in a bit of pain.

“It ok baby,” Taeil reassures him.

Johnny’s hole finally adjusts to Taeil’s dick. He pulls out and slams into Johnny. He moans out and curls his back. 

Taeil begins to pick up the pace, hitting Johnny’s bundle of nerves with each thrust. Taeil bends down and takes Johnny’s nipple into his mouth and teases it. Johnny is so overwhelmed with pleasure and that turns Taeil on even more. He takes his hand and begins to play with Johnny’s other nipple, giving him double the pleasure.

Taeil’s thrust begin to get sloppy as he feels his climax coming. 

“Johnny, I’m about to-“

Johnny knows what he’s saying so he begins to jack himself off so they can orgasm together. 

Taeil release deep down inside of Johnny and Johnny squirts thick ropes of cum onto him and Taeil. Taeil collapses onto him out of breath. 

Johnny wraps his arms around Taeil’s waist and they turn over on their side, facing each other. He kisses Taeil on his nose and smiles. 

“You were so hot,” Johnny grins.

Taeil blushes,” you should be saying that about yourself.” 

Johnny giggles as he runs his hands up and down Taeil’s toned body. 

“One thing about the drink is that the affects are temporary,” Taeil sighs. 

“Well maybe after I go back normal, I can start gaining weight so I can get like this,” Johnny smirks,” it’s so hot being this big.”

Taeil kisses his cheek,” whatever you want to do, I’ll support you.”

The room falls silent as they lay there in each other’s arms. They both drift off to sleep and when they wake up Johnny is back to normal. 

Johnny soon gets started on his new lifestyle, excited to start putting on weight. He can’t wait to be that big again, but this time it’ll be permanent. 


End file.
